dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hoi (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Hoi (also known as Hoy) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Coffret No. 14 *Release date: 1996 The first Hoi model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 14 (Series 14). Hoi stood in a basic stance, maintaining his hands to his sides and his robe-like clothing dangling all the way down to his feet. His white hair is also visible as it extends around his neck. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Oolong, Evil Buu, Machine Gunner, and Bardock. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie C *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Videl as Great Saiyawoman. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Machine Gunner, Master Roshi, Master Roshi with casual clothes, Yamcha, Videl, Grand Kai, Evil Buu, Goku, Goku crouching, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Bardock, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goten, Hoi, Mr. Satan, Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Buu, Tapion, Super Saiyan Vegito, Super Saiyan Vegito in blasting position, Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan 3 Goku crouching, Majin Buu in battle stance, and Kami for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Series 14 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Hoi was no exclusion as when series 14 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released many of the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Hoi was included in the Series 8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. This is also the only miniature collectible set to feature the 1.5 inch Hoi figurine. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series *Release date: 2000 The same mini Hoi figurine from Super Guerriers Coffret 14 was released in a KidZBiz 6-pack to go along with the series entitled "The Legend is Here," which was re-released in 2000 in the UK (United Kingdom). As a part of the Legend is Here mini figurines, the pieces remained exactly the same as the previous Super Guerriers and would in turn remain the same as the Irwin Toy Saga Continues lineup years later. Others included in this same "Legend is Here" mini set are Bardock, Evil Buu, Machine Gunner, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Oolong. *The Legend is Here series 6 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Hoi miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Hoi produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Hoi in the same position. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise